


Hot Shot

by nymqhadora



Series: Kinktober 2019 [20]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Gay Sex, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Rimming, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2021-02-08 05:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymqhadora/pseuds/nymqhadora
Summary: MacCready wins a bet.
Relationships: Deacon/Robert Joseph MacCready
Series: Kinktober 2019 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505471
Kudos: 20





	Hot Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2019  
Oct 21 - Rimming

MacCready took a deep breath and moved his gun with the tiniest movements. He needed to get the shot just right. He took note of all the things he needed to before he finalized his aim and pulled the trigger. The gunshot rang through the air and he held his breath. His shot hit its mark and the Deathclaw fell. He threw his fist in the air.

“Yeah!” He exclaimed. His shot had gone right through the Deathclaw’s skull and thus, he killed a Deathclaw in one shot. He turned to his side to look at the man sitting next to him. He always had a hard time figuring out what Deacon was thinking but he had a feeling that the stoic spy was impressed. “See! One shot, I win!”

“Fine, let’s go, Hot Shot.” MacCready hated the way the nickname made him blush but he shouldered his rifle and followed the man into their makeshift camp. He always got embarrassed when things got intimate. It wasn’t that he was ashamed or any kind of bull-crap like that. MacCready didn't even know he was attracted to guys until Deacon started putting moves on him. There had been a lot of fighting and name-calling in the beginning.

“So, what’s my reward?” Mac asked. Deacon had bet him that he couldn’t make the shot or down the Deathclaw. He said if he didn’t he would have to do something for Deacon but if he did do it then he would do something for him. Mac hadn’t been too caught on details. He was just eager to see if he could make the shot, and extremely nervous if he couldn’t. Deathclaws weren’t the brightest but he didn’t want to stick around if the thing survived and figured out where the shot had come from. 

He watched as Deacon took another look at their setup and defenses. Mac was well versed in traveling defenses and so was Deacon. Together their camp was extra secure which meant they could have some alone time without having to worry about getting jumped. The anticipation made him antsy. He was hoping for a new comic book when Deacon suddenly walked up to him and started undoing his pants.

“Whoa, whoa! If you’re saying my reward is sex than that blows! We have sex all the time!” Mac said in exasperation but then Deacon took off his sunglasses and he was distracted. Deacon rarely took off his sunglasses and most of the time he even had them on when they were doing it. So, Mac knew that this was something different. He watched as Deacon kneeled and continued to divest him of his pants. He went along with it, curious where this was going. The Railroad spy gave a quick lick to his semi-hard cock and then reached behind his balls. He rubbed at his hole and Mac’s legs quivered at the stimulation.

“Do you trust me?” Deacon asked. Mac gave a little whine at the question. He knew it was probably a mistake trusting his boyfriend considering who he was but he did trust him. 

“I probably shouldn’t but I do,” he said. Deacon smiled and manhandled him so that he was on his knees. Mac thought it was a lousy reward considering he took a Deathclaw down with one shot but he wasn’t about to complain. Sex was good too. 

What MacCready didn’t expect was to feel something wet swipe across his hole. He groaned at the feeling. It was a different sensation. It wasn’t the usual feeling of the spy running wet fingers against him but something else. Mac looked back only to see Deacon’s face right against his asshole. He squirmed at the realization but Deacon put one hand down on his calf and Mac stilled. He wasn’t sure how he felt about Deacon licking his ass but he also wasn’t about to tell him to stop. It was an odd sensation at first and then his boyfriend started to spear his tongue into him. He moaned at the feeling and the images in his head of how it must look. It was filthy and he never thought something like that would happen, could happen. 

“Fu-uuuuhhhh,” he almost cussed but then Deacon did something with his tongue that had him ending in a moan before he could do it. Mac felt...wet. His hole was being thoroughly licked and penetrated by the man’s tongue. He moaned loudly as Deacon reached to tug at his hard cock. He desperately wanted him to stretch him some more because he was ready for a cock. Deacon started to messily tongue at his hole as if he were making out with it and the sensation was too much. Mac pushed back. “Fuck, Deac, I’m ready.”

“Are you sure? I’m having so much fun over here. Not a bad reward, right?” Deacon said. Mac flushed.

“Deacon,” he moaned. The spy let out a chuckle and slicked one finger before entering him. Mac groaned at the slight stretch and eagerly begged for more.

. . .

**Author's Note:**

> Was originally going to do a different pairing and possibly from Fallout 3 but then this pairing popped into my head and I was like well, I'm going to do that.  
Trying to catch up on these. Battling almost a month's worth of writer's block right now and forcing myself to write.


End file.
